commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheMountyPresents/Airing out my thoughts.
Addendum: I have recently talked to one of the people involved and while they refused to have a discussion about it, I will accept their decision to drop it. As I will say below, this will be my final posting about the incident. Because while I wish this could've ended peacefully, I will also respect this person's decision. Ooh boy, this one. This one was in my mind for a little while because I was on the fence of covering it or not. But recently, I realized, no one is probably going to read this in the first place, so fuck it, I'll make a blog about it anyways. So before I begin, I might as well deal with the Elephant in the room, the fight with Morgan on the B.O.P page. Now like most incidents, I apologize and work to try and not repeat the exact same mistake in the future. But. I am not 'going to apologize this time for the fight. Why? Because I have been given no reason to apologize. Let me explain. For those who don't know, I asked in the comments section of the B.O.P page why Doodletones(because she has worked with BOP members on various projects),David the Savior(because of his ties to the CC), and I weren't in the Accomplices sub-section. Now someone asked a similar question a few months back about one of these people and it was ignored. A few hours later, Morgan took time out of her day to respond. But only with one user: Me. She completely '''ignored '''the other two individuals and cherry picked my comment. And it wasn't even that I edited the comment after this response to include those two people, they were in the first comment I left. Eventually, she responded saying she didn't know the reasons for why they weren't in the sub-section, but the damage was done. Her argument as to why she didn't reply(this was over several days for the record) was because of life, and while that's a valid reason, I am sitting here wondering: '''If she was busy with her life, then how come she was able to take time out of her day to respond to my comment and ignore most of it? ' The truth is, if she had simply stated "I don't know why Doodletones and David the Savior aren't in the subsection, ask the B.O.P members" in the first comment, then it would be settled. I would've gotten the answers I needed and moved on. There would be no comment chain on that page because she would've given me the simple answer to a simple question. If you don't know, just say "I don't know". I'm sure you folks have had this happen at one point in your life right? Where you ask a question to someone and they dick around with their answer and or ignore most of it? Don't you hate it when that happens? Well, that's what happened with me with this whole fight. The issue wasn't even because of me getting kicked(if they want to hold on to that, fine, I've tried to make attempts at not repeating those mistakes in the future, but I know not everyone will let that go and that's fine.), my issue was that I asked a simple question: '''Why aren't these three people in the sub-section? '''and the person ignored most of it. I have to deal with that shit on a daily/weekly basis, so my tolerance level for this kind of shit when online is pretty low to begin with. So when I see this, I am not holding my punches, I am calling that person out on that shit because there is no excuse for that. I appreciate that you took time out of your day to reply, but that appreciation goes out the window when most of my question is ignored or when the person doesn't give me a straight answer. I get it, you have a life. But that's still no excuse for not answering my question properly when you first replied. Again, if you don't know the answer, just tell me "I don't know" and I'll be like "Okay, thanks for answering anyways" and move on/ask someone else. I'm not going to hunt that person down, or harass them, I got their answer and that's it. Nothing else needs to be done. The conversation with that person has ceased. Now some of you may be asking: '''Why didn't you tell this to Morgan in private? '''Well funny story about that. I did. I left a gigantic paragraph in private about this because I didn't want it to escalate on that page. And what happened? Did she call me out? Did she respond with her reasons? '''Fuck no. She ignored my private message. So once I saw that, I decided to go back to the page to see if she would reply, and she did. While I do take some responsibility for the chain of comments, I will also admit that this whole thing could've been prevented with just telling me "I don't know" or responding to my private message. This shit would be settled, it wouldn't have escalated, it would be done. '3 words, 1 action. ' And before anyone bitches at me for potentially spreading drama, drama spreads by an action and a reaction. This will be my last post about this, so if this spreads, it will not be because I gave it to people and or continued to post it. This will either stay stagnant, or it will spread. That's all up to the readers now. There is one other point I want to address about this, but I will save it for the end. Now I want to address the apologies. Why do I go public about it and why do I apologize on a constant basis whenever I fuck up? It's not for sympathy, because when I make those apologies, I am making them knowing that the likelihood that the people who read it won't accept the apology. So I know that not everyone will accept it. So why do I do it then? ... Because I have nothing to hide. Yes, I am human. Yes, I am prone to making mistakes. Yes, I know I will continue to make mistakes. But one thing I am not is a coward. If I fuck up in the CC or on my channels, I will own up to it instead of apologizing in private. Why? Because what's the worst thing I have done in this community? Started a flame war based on a journal meant to take the piss out of someone and their friends blew it out of proportion. Now I am not saying my later actions weren't wrong, because most of them were bad things to do and I will admit that(hell, I swallowed my pride and apologized to Rion and the two individuals that won't be named. Because I did make a mistake to them). But if that is the worst thing I'll do in that community, then I have no shame in admitting my mistakes. Because there are far worse actions out there and while some may be pissed at my actions, that shit will subside eventually. And if some don't let it go, then that's fine, it's their right and nothing I do will change their minds. In this life, there are going to be people who hate your guts no matter what, that's the sad thing about life. You can't please everyone. So instead of focusing on making them happy, continue to move forward and improve as a person. If they still hate your guts even after that, fuck em. It's not worth it. So why do I apologize publicly? Because if the worst thing I will do is say something stupid or spread some petty drama, then I am okay with apologizing for that because it's not a big thing that needs to be hidden. Yeah, I fucked up, but now I know what not to do for next time so that I don't repeat the exact same mistake again. I have worked hard to learn from that, and this is no different. And to prove this point, if you want to argue with me or discuss the issues of this blog, I will happily oblidge to do that on Skype. I have no issues with this because if this is a problem, then why not have a discussion about it? Sounds simple. Here, I'll give you my Skype Name to prove it. '''Skype Name: '''wavehanna And this also applies to the rant above. If you disagree with it, let's talk about it. I'll be there, I never turn down a challenge. So see you then :) Category:Blog posts